fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostverse Stories/Weakness
Weakness is the second episode of Ghostverse Stories, and involves Felton and Trent dealing with their lack of strength compared to those they fought alongside. Script Felton and Trent enter their house through a door as they fall onto the ground in exhaustion. Felton: We're FINALLY home. That fucking three hour delay set us back so much. Trent: Well, at least we made it back home. Got a few days to rest before we head back to see the wedding. Felton: There better be good food there. I've heard stories about how good wedding food is. Trent: Anyways, shouldn't we be worrying about the Skythief? I really don't want him to be stealing our shit while we're gone. Felton: No worries, I'll call him right now. Felton stumbles around and grabs his cellphone, before calling up the duo's arch-nemesis: Vance the Skythief. Vance: Yeah, who is it? Felton: It's, uh, Felton. Trent and I were...out of town the last few days. Vance: You think I'm THAT stupid? I heard you guys managed to get yourselves involved in some huge war. Consider me impressed. Trent races over to the phone, grabbing it from Felton's hands as he gives Trent a dirty look. Trent: So you won't be doing anything evil then? Vance: I got a cold recently, so yeah. Evil hasn't been on my agenda lately. Maybe Monday I'll do something? Trent: Sounds good. And we'll be there to stop you as usual. Vance: Riiiight. Vance hangs up as Felton and Trent look at each other awkwardly. ---- The two birds sit down at their couch, watching TV. Yet, Trent seems to have something on his mind. Trent: Hey, you remember when the Soul Grazer just beat the crap out of us super quickly? Felton: Uh, yeah. That was pretty fuckin' brutal. He just zapped us with lightning I think? Trent: Well, it got me thinking. We're not that strong out there, are we? Felton: Well, we do fine right here, don't we? Trent: Yeah, but what if some other event like that happens? Our capabilities aren't good enough. Felton: You're overthinking it. Can't you just be happy that the conflict's over? Trent: Look, I'm just scared. Maybe we should do something. Felton: Fiine. This show's boring anyways. A montage is shown of Felton and Trent racing each other in flight, exercising in a gym, and running laps around a tree as stereotypical training montage music plays in the background. Eventually, the scene culminates with the two of them arriving at the peak of a mountain, exhausted. Felton: We...made it... Trent: How lazy are you Felton? Felton: I'm sorry, I can't help it. I barely exercise, remember? Trent: Whatever. The two birds look at the view, witnessing many things on the planet, including the crater that the Heart of Kalnar was ripped out of at the beginning of Hour of Reckoning. Felton: To think we witnessed that firsthand...it's amazing. Trent: Like it or not, we're heroes of this world. We defend it with our lives. Felton: Yeah, but we didn't ask to be heroes, did we? We were sorta just thrust into it. Trent: Look, I'm proud of being a hero. We accomplish stuff. What did we do before then? Sit on our asses? Felton: Hey, it was just all so sudden! I don't like this responsibility. Trent: Felton, we only emerge stronger by fighting for what we care about. Look at what Kaiden and Taikari do. They fight because the situation demands it. Because they care. Do you care? Felton: Well, I guess I do. But I just got scared of what happened, y'know? Trent: Fair enough. Let's head home. ---- Felton and Trent sit down in their home, with the two of them grabbing video game controllers and smirking. Felton: Up for a round of Super Smash Birds? Trent: Eh, sure. We've got time to kill anyways. In two days we'll be heading to that wedding. Felton: Never been to one. They're cute together too. Trent: Yeah, I agree. For now, lemme just kick your ass. Felton: Hell yeah! The credits roll. Post-Credits Scene An armored figure hands a holographic reading of sorts to Doomulus Xyne, the Doomuli from the last scene. Figure: Got some reports on two of those "heroes". They're sentient birds, weirdly enough. Doomulus Xyne: Careful. There's been issues with sentient animals before. Beorns, Catoneas, all of those. We best be careful. Figure: Riiight. So, shall we continue monitoring Ascerth and the last of the heroes? Doomulus Xyne: Indeed. I have plans for one of them as well. Figure: Oh, like what sir? Doomulus Xyne: Let's just say it'll...demoralize them in a sense. Figure: Ah, so it's a secret then. I'll keep an eye out for it. As the figure leaves, Xyne brings out a hologram of sorts, and begins to kneel before a projection of Fenrir. Fenrir: Ah, Xyne! What news do you bring me? Doomulus Xyne: The infiltration of this galaxy goes as planned. Our work in monitoring the heroes continues to be fruitful. Fenrir: Excellent. It's good to hear from such a beloved servant of mine. Doomulus Xyne: Of course. Plus, I have some...old friends to deal with. Fenrir: Leave that to me. The krexxon and their empire are to be indoctrinated into the Doomuli as soon as possible. Category:Subpages Category:Episodes